A three-dimensional structure memory device is proposed in which a memory hole is formed in a stacked body in which a plurality of electrode layers each functioning as a control gate in a memory cell are stacked through insulating layers, and a silicon body as a channel is provided on a side wall of the memory hole through a charge storage film.
With miniaturization of the three-dimensional device, improvement of machining accuracy and high reliability are required.